Nunca me supiste amar
by DarkAdriel
Summary: OneShot OroTsuna Mientras lucha contra Orochimaru, Tsunade recuerda como fue su breve pero apasionada relación. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews dándome su opinión.


**Nunca me supiste amar**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, mi único fin es jugar con sus personajes, sin lucrarme por ello.

Mientras Tsunade golpeaba con furia el rostro de Orochimaru, no podía evitar pensar que era aquel rostro el que había esperado encontrar tantas veces, aquel rostro que le provocaba un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el miedo, aquella sensación de querer volver al pasado, a su pasado juntos. Miró los ojos del sanin, sintiendo la misma sensación de años atrás. Aquellos ojos que la atravesaban, que le hacían sentir que el hombre podía adivinar todos sus pensamientos, aquella mirada que la atrapaba. Golpeó con furia al sanin, que cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Tsunade no podía evitar sentirse contrariada. Orochimaru era un desertor, el que había matado al Tercero y había intentado destruir Konoha, y sin embargo… Cada golpe que le daba, le golpeaba a ella en el corazón. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, y la sonrisa del ninja se acentúo, sacando su larga lengua y envolviendo a Tsunade. Siempre le había asustado aquella técnica del sanin, si bien en otros momentos, le había provocado momentos de placer.

Orochimaru enrolló su lengua, quedando el cuerpo de Tsunade totalmente pegado al suyo. Sus ojos lo decían todo, él también estaba recordando aquellos momentos. Esos momentos en los que ambos estaban en el escondite del sanin, viviendo los momentos más apasionados de sus vidas. Tsunade se dejó llevar por esos recuerdos, recordando al Orochimaru que tanto había amado, al que había deseado, por el que hubiera sido capaz de entregar su propia vida… Aquellos recuerdos se colaron en cada fibra de su ser, provocándole un dolor inimaginable, que nada tenía que ver con taijutsus, sino con algo que Orochimaru nunca había logrado entender: amor.

Aunque ambos habían vivido apasionados momentos y Tsunade llegó a sentir que el frío sanin la quería de verdad, Orochimaru nunca había entendido que era amar a una persona, entregarse a ella por completo, abandonar todo ambicioso plan por la persona que amas. Y es que Orochimaru no la había sabido amar como ella quería, aunque se lo hubiese hecho creer.

Cuando su novio Dan murió, Tsunade sintió que también moriría con él. Habían sido dos las perdidas que había sufrido y sentía que nada tenía sentido en el mundo. Sin embargo, encontró a alguien. A pesar de su frialdad, de sus burlas y de su despectiva manera de hablar, Orochimaru le había ofrecido su pecho para llorar en él. Y ese mismo día, en el entierro de Dan, bajo una feroz lluvia, Tsunade estaba envuelta por los brazos de Orochimaru, que exhibía su siniestra sonrisa. Y a pesar de lo que su pálida tez y sus ojos fríos pudieran transmitir, Tsunade encontró calor en su compañero. Aquella noche no quiso dormir sola, y Orochimaru le ofreció su lúgubre escondite, para poder refugiarse junto a él.

Recordó como si hubiera sido aquel día, como Tsunade se había acostado en la cama del sanin, mientras este leía y experimentaba, intentando descubrir nuevas técnicas. Y como sin esperárselo, se había levantado de su silla y la había besado con una pasión impropia de él. Simplemente, Tsunade se entregó a aquel beso y a todo lo que vino después. A las caricias, a los abrazos, al caer de sus ropas, al notar la lengua del sanin recorriendo su cuerpo, a su apasionado choque de cuerpos. La misma noche en que su amado Dan había sido enterrado, Tsunade gemía entre los brazos de Orochimaru, entregándose por completo a ese encuentro.

A partir de ese día, los dos sanin pasaban la mayor tiempo juntos, si bien no siempre Orochimaru se mostraba igual de entregado. Su humor era cambiante, pero a pesar de ello, Tsunade siempre esperaba algún gesto, una palabra cariñosa, una mirada apasionada… Había días que se tumbaba en su cama, y esperaba a que él sanin se lanzase a ella como un loco, y esperaba horas y horas. Otras veces, era Orochimaru quien la tumbaba en su cama, buscando el calor de su cuerpo.

Así pasaban las horas, buscándose mutuamente, pero solo se encontraban cuando Orochimaru quería. Él había dominado la relación, haciendo que la temperamental Tsunade, se sometiera completamente a su voluntad. Quien hubiera conocido o conociese a Tsunade, no la reconocería en aquella situación. Completamente sumisa a los deseos del sanin, obediente a sus peticiones. Pasaba horas observando al ninja, esperando alguna mirada o palabra de cariño. Pero a veces él estaba tan absorbido en sus investigaciones, que parecía olvidar que una hermosa mujer rubia y de prominentes pechos, le esperaba desnuda, dispuesta a cumplir su voluntad.

Pero había veces, en las que el sanin enloquecía cuando estaba con ella. Apartaba la silla donde se sentaba, violentamente, y se lanzaba a ella. Los instintos de Orochimaru resultaban violentos, pero a Tsunade le embriagaban de placer. Ver como el ninja enloquecía por sus pechos, lamiéndolos con su larga lengua y sus manos acariciándolos con locura. Orochimaru había demostrado adorar aquel prominente busto, pasando horas apoyado en él, mientras su erección subía y bajaba entre las manos de Tsunade. También le dedicaba alguna palabra cariñosa, aunque era lo que menos hacía. Y aunque él nunca se lo hubiera dicho, Tsunade si creía que el sanin la quería. Incluso, que él apartaría sus ambiciosos planes y se dedicaría en cuerpo y alma a su relación. Tsunade no había perdido la esperanza de aquello pasara, y Orochimaru y ella vivieran su amor plenamente.

Sin embargo, los días pasaban, y aquel sueño de Tsunade seguía sin hacerse realidad. Además, el sanin pasaba mayor tiempo experimentando cosas que no le dejaba ver, disimulando con una sonrisa siniestra y a la vez, provocativa. Si Orochimaru le pedía que le dejase solo, con aquella sonrisa y un beso en los labios, Tsunade le esperaba en su habitación horas y horas. Y toda aquella espera se veía recompensada, cuando el sanin, cansado y en ocasiones, cubierto de sangre, entraba en la habitación y caía dormido y apoyaba la cabeza entre sus pechos. Tsunade sonreía, mientras paseaba sus dedos por el rostro de su amado, curándole las heridas y traspasándole parte de su chakra para que se recuperase. Luego él despertaba, y ella le sonreía con dulzura, deseando que no se levantara y se quedara a su lado. Sin embargo él, salía de la habitación, dándole un fugaz beso y volviendo a aquello que le tenía tan ocupado.

Y así transcurrió su relación, hasta que llegó aquel fatídico día. Tsunade se esperaba que aquello pasase algún día, pero se aferraba a su único pensamiento, a su sueño. Sin embargo, el destino fue implacable con ella. Aquella noche fría y lluviosa, Tsunade dormía en la habitación de Orochimaru, sin ser consciente de que en la otra habitación, el Tercero y dos miembros del ANBU, venían a ejecutar a Orochimaru. Despertó al oír la explosión y vio en el cielo estrellado, la estela del sanin alejándose. Tsunade sintió morir en ese momento y sin pensarlo, se cubrió con la sabana y salió tras su amado. Él notó su presencia, y se detuvo en el bosque de Konoha. El sanin sonrió siniestramente al verla como desesperada por su huida, solo se cubría con una sabana el cuerpo y el rostro con lágrimas. La sanin se aferró a su túnica y le suplicó que se quedase con ella, o que la llevase junto a él. Le suplicó, que hiciese lo que hiciese, la llevase con él. Le seguiría a cualquier parte del mundo, sin importarle sus acciones, solo estar junto a él. Pero el sanin la apartó de él, con aquella escalofriante sonrisa.

No le dijo nada, no se despidió, simplemente se acercó a su rostro, y con una última sonrisa, le robó su último beso, para luego perderse entre la noche y no volver nunca más junto a ella. Y Tsunade huyó de Konoha, abandonó la aldea aquella misma noche, igual que su amado, no quería vivir en aquel lugar si él ya no estaba allí. Pasó días y días sin detenerse, llorando por su amor y sintiendo que nada volvería a tener sentido nunca más.

Y después de tantos años, se había vuelto a encontrar con él y ahora estaban envueltos en una cruenta batalla. Entonces, Tsunade notó sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas y al notar el filo de la espada del que había sido el amor de su vida, cerca de su cuerpo, le propinó una fuerte patada, mientras le susurraba:

- Nunca me supiste amar.


End file.
